Noelle Silva
Noelle Silva is a noblewoman and the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House of Silva, one of its royal families. She is also a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bulls squad. Statistics *'Name': Noelle Silva, Sea Goddess *'Origin': Black Clover *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 15 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 161 cm *'Weight': 47.4 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pink *'Hair Color': Silver *'Relatives': Aceir Silva (Mother, deceased), Unnamed father, Nozel Silva (Older brother), Nebra Silva (Older sister), Solid Silva (Older brother), Kirsch Vermillion (Cousin), Mimosa Vermillion (Cousin) *'Alignment': Active *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Water Magic *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kana Yūki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Noelle is an attractive teenage girl with a slender, curvy build and pink eyes. She possesses long, silver-colored hair, which is usually tied in pigtails, with her center bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbone area. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners. The pouch hands on her right side, and contains her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which looks like a hooded mantle with gold trimming. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side. Personality Having been born into the royal family, Noelle can seem arrogant and vain. This can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also causes her to have difficulty admitting her failures, as she often tries to find excuses or blames her mistakes on somebody else. After finally coming out of her difficulties in admitting her mistakes, Noelle can also be seen as very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feelings and shows her usual stern expression She has a supposedly high sense of taste for items, as can be seen when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame. However, due to having been rejected by her own family who had noticed her lack of control over her Magic Power, Noelle developed a slight inferiority complex to her more accomplished brother. This inferiority complex leads Noelle to try and prove them wrong to the point where she'll overexert herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. She is also rather modest as she is mortified when she realizes her shirt is torn showing her breasts slightly after the dungeon mission and is also slightly embarrassed wearing her bikini at the beach. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Magic Knight Category:House of Silva Category:Black Bulls Squad Category:Black Clover Characters